realidad social
by 48je69
Summary: una historia que intenta crear conciencia del crimen del cual todos participamos y pocos intentan cambiar kazemaruxendo capitulo 5  muchas explicaiones de todos mis fic al final
1. Chapter 1

_Hola!_

_Ya sé, ya se, ya sé en este momento deben querer colgarme por todo los que les debo, pero esta historia me ha tenido despierta hasta las 4:00am ya varias noches y sé que no me dejara hasta que la publique_

_Bueno esta historia está inspirada en una historia que nos conto un señor que vino para el día de la solidaridad a mi colegio (la contare al final del fic, es muy cortita) y a un personaje incidental él un libro que me acabo de leer_

_Bueno sin más aquí el fic, espero que les guste_

_En la vida uno debe prestar mucha atención a su entorno, debe conocerlo y dejarse conocer, debe entenderlo y aceptarlo, y aprender a dejar de ver solo las mascaras que se muestran, las que existen para evitar la discriminación, la humillación, las que existen para que los personas se protejan del juicio de las demás, las que existen para demostrar el valor de cada ser humano sin prestar atención a situación económica, su físico, raza, religión o sexo…_

Era un día normal en la segundaria Raimon y todos estaban en clases intentando poner atención a las aburridas clases, todos excepto el portero de Raimon, Endo Mamoru

_-¿qué le pasara a mi kaze-chan?- _pensaba preocupado el portero estrella de Raimon y es que su novio peli azul hacia días que estaba extraño, comía menos, estaba más cansado, se le notaba preocupado, triste y eso preocupaba mucho al peli castaño.

_Ya más tarde en la hora de almuerzo Kazemaru y Endo se fueron a comer juntos bajo un árbol apartados de los demás, a petición del castaño._

-kaze-chan ¿te pasa algo? No has comido nada- le pregunto el castaño nuevamente preocupado, hacia días que casi no tocaba su comida, además andaba muy callado y distraído-¿acaso te sientes mal?- volvió a preguntar

-ah…-la voz de su castaño logro traerlo de vuelta- no, no me pasa nada Endo, no te preocupes- le dijo con una sonrisa para tranquilizarlo

-mnnn…-dudo el castaño-no sé si creerte- dijo abrazándolo

-créelo-dijo mientras se acurrucaba en él- estoy bien- le aseguro

-te daré el beneficio de la duda, te creeré…- pensó un poco en sus palabras- …por ahora- finalizo depositando un corto beso en su frente

Se quedaron en la misma posición hasta el toque de timbre donde entraron a clases, el resto del día paso normal hasta la hora del entrenamiento, donde el Endo se encontraría con otro factor preocupante….

En la practica el capitán del equipo mantenía sus ojos en su defensa peli azul, ese que tanto quería y que lo tenía tan acongojado que casi no dormía, pero como hacerlo con la imagen que tenia al frente en la cual, su novio, estaba mas débil, cansado, no corría con la velocidad o el ánimo con el que siempre lo hacía, aun así se notaba que el peli azul se esforzaba para sonreír y estar con el ánimo necesario, y sus esfuerzos no eran en vano, engallaba a muchos, pero jamás a Mamoru, el lo conocía lo suficiente para saber que algo no andaba bien y ya se estaba desesperando por averiguarlo

Pasado el entrenamiento todos se fueron a las duchas excepto la pareja que se quedo un rato a solas, sentados juntos en silencio, hasta que el castaño hablo

-hoy si te quedaste a la práctica-afirmo, esa era otra cosa que inquietaba a Endo…la falta de Kazemaru en las practicas, este último se excusaba diciendo debía cuidar a sus hermanas porque su madre estaba trabajando hasta más tarde por un nuevo proyecto de la empresa y su padre seguía en el extranjero, lo cual era una situación, de hecho, probable, el capitán sabía que su novio tenia hermanas pequeñas y que su padre trabajaba fuera del país, pero todos estos cambios tan repentinos lo estaban asiendo dudar

-si- contesto- mi madre hoy pudo salir más temprano, así que me pude quedar-contesto con una sonrisa

-me alegra, me hace falta que estés aquí con migo, cada vez pasamos menos tiempo juntos

- lo sé y perdona-dijo triste y con la cabeza baja- pero espero que me esperes hasta que todo esto termine y no me cambies- el otro lo tomo del mentón para que lo mirara

-kaze yo nunca te cambiaria ¿me oíste? Nunca, yo te amo y te esperaría toda la eternidad

-¿nunca?

-jamás- respondió para darle un pequeño beso en la comisura de los labios, cosa que tranquilizo al peli azulino que se quedo tranquilo en los protectores brazos de su capitán, hasta que notaron la hora y rápidamente se fueron a duchar

Ya en las duchas cada uno se fue por su lado por la prisa que tenían, sobretodo el peli azul

-_rayos que tonto soy, se me quedo de nuevo_- pensó apenado el castaño al notar que era cuarta vez que se le quedaba la toalla-_seguro kaze-chan tiene una de sobra-_con este pensamiento se dirigió donde su amado que ya había empezado a bañarse, por lo que este movió con ligereza la cortina de la ducha para asustarlo un poco, o esa era su intención inicial….

Cuando el moreno estaba a punto de asustar a su amado algo llamo su atención, justo cuando Kazemaru se dio vuelta noto algunos moretones por todo su cuerpo y sus…costillas, si eso era lo que más le inquietaba las costillas que se notaban tan claramente en el cuerpo de su chico, estaba muy delgado, más bien parecía desnutrido, ese detalle no lo había notado antes y no es que su novio fuera gordo o algo por el estilo, de hecho era muy delgado, y eran posibles de tocar con mucha facilidad, pero jamás se las había visto así, tan perfectamente marcadas que podrían usarlo que "esqueleto humano" en alguna representación

Dado a que su chico tenía los ojos cerrados y no se dio cuenta de la presencia del castaño este se fue rápidamente a una ducha y cuando sintió que su niño salía encendió ligeramente el agua

-¿Endo-kun sigues bañándote?

-hai

-bueno yo me tengo que ir, lo siento, te amo

-yo igual mi kaze-chan mucho cuidado

-hai, adiós- dicho esto el peli azulino emprendió camino a su hogar y el otro salió de la ducha

- ¿_qué ocultas kaze-chan_?- dijo para sí el moreno mientras empezaba a seguir a su novio

Espero que les haya gustado

Pd: de aquí al domingo habrá una nueva conti de todos mis fic, porque ya las estoy terminando

Nos vemos!


	2. Chapter 2

Hola!

Muchas gracias M0m0-chan3 y lila-chan6 y por comentar y a todas las que se dieron el tiempo de leer mi fic, se que últimamente he hecho sufrir mucho a Kazemaru pero no se que me da con hacerlo con los personajes que amo y losiento por el suspenso pero es cierto lo que dijiste es para mantener a los lectores, bueno espero que les guste

Cap 2:

Endo ya llevaba un buen rato de seguir al peli azul, el moreno se encontraba exhausto, ya llevaban alrededor de una hora caminando y acababan de tener practica, ya no se quería ni mover

-_me pregunto hasta donde está su casa-_se decía a sí mismo el castaño, ahora que lo pensaba se daba cuenta que a pesar de los años que llevaban saliendo juntos jamás había ido a su casa, cosa que no le había preocupado hasta ahora.

Después de un rato ya habían recorrido muchos sectores y se estaban alejando mucho llegando a la periferia de la ciudad, cosa que preocupo mucho al castaño, esos barrios eran muy pobres y tenían muy mala reputación ahí decían que la gente robaba mucho, que habían asesinos, que muchos de los que vivían ahí no eran más que unos drogadictos peligrosos, pero aun así continuo, ahora está más preocupado, quería saber que hacia Kazemaru en esos sectores de tan mala fama

Unos minutos más tarde por fin el peli azulado detuvo su caminata frente a una pequeña vivienda, que no alcanzaba ni a ser una *mediagua, era muy pequeña de paredes de madera desgastada y vieja, tenía un techo de hojalata muy delgado y una pequeña ventana, el moreno se sorprendió al ver que su peli azulado entraba al lugar por lo que se asomo por la ventana para ver que ocurría dentro de la casita

-¡ya llegue!- dio un pequeño grito el peli azul al entrar, la casa por dentro era muy pobre y pequeña, el suelo era de tierra y tenía muy poca luz que solo era la que entraba por la ventana, se notaba al centro un pequeño resto de una fogata, en una esquina se veían apiladas algunos pocos objetos y algunas bolsas y en la otra se notaba una mujer dormida

-hola mamá- dijo despacio el chico ante la mirada incrédula de su novio, Kazemaru se acerco a la mujer y se arrodillo a su lado-¿Cómo te siente?-le pregunto

-hola mi pequeño- le susurro dulce mientras se sentaba- ¿como te fue hoy?

-bien mamá, dime ¿te tomaste tus remedios?-le pregunto preocupado

-si mi amor, gracias, de hecho ya me estoy sintiendo mejor

-me alegro mucho-le dijo sonriendo-oye-su madre lo miro- ¿y mis hermanas?

-ya están por llegar, no te preocupes

-de acuerdo, mejor empiezo a preparar la cena ya es tarde-dicho esto empezó a encender la fogata

-no necesitas ayuda- le pregunto preocupada viendo como su hijo terminaba de encender la fogata y se disponía a salir

-no mamá, tu descansa para que te mejores- dijo para salir por la parte trasera de la casa

-ichi-chan- susurro preocupada

Endo al ver que su niño salía por atrás lo siguió y vio un poso que al parecer era para el uso de todos los pobladores de esa manzana, cuando Kazemaru llego a él empezó a sacar el agua usando toda su fuerza que en esos momentos era casi nula, después de la difícil a saña llevo el agua adentro y la puso a hervir en una especie de olla metálica, luego volvió a repetir el mismo procedimiento, solo que esta vez dejo el agua en otra pequeña olla, mientras la otra hervía

Mientras tanto la madre del peli azul volvió a dormirse y Kazemaru se encontraba asiendo su tarea, ya se había cambiado el uniforme y desamarrado su cabello para así estar mas cómodo, pero se veía muy cansado el pobre estaba luchando para no quedarse dormido, cosa que logro gracias a la llegada de 3 pequeñas

-hermano!- llegaron las 3 felices gritando a abrazar a su hermano

-hola pequeñas- les dijo feliz mientras correspondía el abrazo-¿Por qué llegaron tan tarde?

-es que hoy nuestro curso tuvo un paseo y volvimos más tarde-contesto la mayor

-muy bien *akira-se giro para ver a la siguiente- ¿y tu atsuko?

-yo me quede ayudando a una amiga para la prueba de mañana- el otro solo sonrió

-¿y tu *akari?- esta vez mirando a la más pequeña

-mi curso tiene un proyecto medio ambiental y yo estoy ayudando-contesto feliz

-me alegra mucho, bueno ahora cámbiense que ya estoy preparando la cena

-hai-contestaron al anisó las pequeñas, mientras estas se cambiaban su hermano estaba terminado la comida, ya había hervido la primera olla y se estaba enfriando, la otra ya está por hervir solo que esta ultima tenía un poco de sopa instantánea, muy poca, casi sin sabor, pero lo suficiente para darles algo de comer a esa familia

Minutos más tarde la familia ya se encontraba cenando, cada uno con un pequeño "tarro" con sopa y el agua anteriormente hervida ya estaba fría y con ella saciaban su sed

Por otra parte el castaño seguía observando preocupado la vida de su uke, le dolía ver lo deplorable de su situación, pero más le dolería ver lo que seguía más tarde

Después de que la familia termino su cena las 3 pequeñas hicieron una pequeña oración junto con los 2 mayores y luego se fueron a dormir, las 3 juntas con una delgada y deteriorada manta, la madre de la familia también ya se encontraba acostada despidiéndose de su hijo

-¿Mi amor seguro que estarás bien te he estado viendo mas agotado?-pregunto preocupada a su hijo

- si mamá estaré bien, tu solo descansa

-pero hijo

- mamá estoy bien

-pero es que no me gusta ver que te esfuerces tanto y yo solo me quedo aquí-dijo muy triste y con la cabeza agachada

-mamá-se agacho para estar a su altura y tomar con delicadeza su rostro para que lo mirara- lo que está pasando no es tu culpa, y si yo me esfuerzo es porque te amo y también a mis hermanas

-hijo… te quiero no lo olvides

- no lo haré, ya me voy mamá- dijo levantándose- ya se me está asiendo tarde, nos vemos, te quiero- le regalo una dulce sonrisa y salió de su casa

-hijo…

Endo al ver que Kazemaru salir de su casa lo siguió asta las afueras de la ciudad en el área industrial, el clima de ese lugar era horrible y asfixiante el aire estaba contaminado y era muy pesado, Endo ignoro eso i siguió a Kazemaru hasta una fábrica donde un hombre lo esperaba, al verlo este lo golpeo fuertemente haciendo que callera al suelo

-llegas tarde- dijo molesto

- lo siento-dijo mientras se levantaba-pero tuve un pequeño inconveniente

-mnn…. Por ser primera vez lo dejare pasar ¡pero que no se repita! ¿Me oíste?

-sí, gracias-dijo haciendo una pequeña reverencia

-muy bien ahora ve a trabajar

-hai- dicho esto el peli azul se fue hacia un camión con otras personas, la mayoría adultos, cuando llego empezó a tomar unas pesadas cajas que estaba ahí y las empezó a trasladar hacia el interior de la fábrica

En ese momento Endo ya no se podía sentir peor, tenía el corazón destrozado, para el era terrible esa imagen donde su novio, el chico que más quería en el mundo trabajaba sin descanso, esforzando a máximo su cuerpo, trabajando arduamente para ganar algo de dinero

El peli castaño lo observo hasta que termino de trabajar a las de eso lo siguió nuevamente a su casa donde lo vio caer rendido en el frio suelo de tierra donde se durmió inmediatamente aunque seguía tiritando, el moreno se quedo afuera tratando de conciliar el sueño, cosa que no logro, estaba demasiado triste, se sentía horrible el saber que mientras él estaba cómodo en su casa, sin trabajos ni preocupaciones, su pequeño Kazemaru estaba sufriendo de hambre y frio.

De nuevo Muchas gracias a todas las que leyeron y comentaron

Nos vemos!


	3. Chapter 3

Hola!

Muchas gracias a todas las que comentan y leen mis fics

Después de aquel día el castaño seguía a su Kazemaru día por medio, durante esos días había conocido un poco más de la vida de su niño, como por ejemplo conoció a 2 de sus amigos en ese barrio, uno de ellos era un chico que trabajaba junto con su padre, aparentaba ser muy serio, pero en realidad era muy divertido y simpático, la segunda era una chica de unos 14 años que estaba embarazada, era muy dulce y linda, aun que aun no conocía al padre de la pequeña criatura que estaba en el vientre de la chica.

También comprendió un poco más el por qué su uke estaba cada día peor, después de todo, por lo que había visto, Kazemaru trabajaba todos los días exceptuando el domingo, asique solo dormía una hora en las noches, y si llegaba temprano y no tenia tarea lo hacía también por las tardes, además vio el por qué su niño no se quedaba a las practicas su madre… estaba enferma y no parecía mejorar, por eso su uke estaba trabajando más necesitaba el dinero urgentemente y no tenía otra forma de conseguirlo.

Una mañana después de haber seguido a su Kazemaru se sorprendió al ver que este no se dirigió a la escuela, sino que fue hacia el lado opuesto alejándose aun más de la ciudad.

Kazemaru siguió alejándose mas y mas hasta el punto donde ya no se veían ni las grandes empresas como en la que él trabajaba por las noches largo rato después, a lo lejos, se empezó a divisar un gran establecimiento que resulto ser la cárcel de Tokio.

Mientras se iban acercando Endo pudo ver con más detenimiento el lugar era un establecimiento enorme con mucha seguridad tenia paredes enormes con ventanas pequeñas y enrejadas había muchos policías armados y una entraba muy pequeña y alta de acero todo eso se encontraba rodeado por un enorme muro con alambre electrificado arriba, en definitiva estaba hecho para que fuera imposible salir.

Endo vio como Kazemaru entraba a ese establecimiento junto con un policía, después de eso no logro seguir avanzando, pues apenas su uke entro las puertas se cerraron inmediatamente dejándolo afuera sin ninguna otra opción que esperar a Ichirouta, pues bien se sabe que Endo Mamoru no se iba a quedar tranquilo sin saber que hacia su novio en ese lugar.

En el atardecer el sonido de la puerta de acero despertó al joven de banda naranja que se había quedado dormido esperando al peli azulino. Al verlo Endo se escondió rápidamente para no ser descubierto, pero le dio mucha tristeza ver a su niño así Kazemaru estaba con una sonrisa pero tenía los ojos rojos y humedecidos como si hubiera estado llorando largas horas, sus ojos demostraban ira y frustración y sus ropas estaban algo arrugadas. el chico peli azul se quedo parado a las afueras de la cárcel un rato mientras se calmaba, luego de eso emprendió nuevamente su camino a su hogar.

Dos horas más tardes Kazemaru ya estaba en la entrada de su casa, ya se encontraba mejor su cara seguía llena de impotencia, se sentía fatal, pero aun así entro con la mejor cara posible a su casa, después de todo que él estuviera mal no significaba tener que contagiar a su familia.

-hola- dijo entrando a su casa-¿como estas mamá?- dijo algo más tranquilo, sus hermanas no estaban ese era un problema menos…podría hablar sin problemas con su madre.

-hola pequeño-le contesto mientras se sentaba-¿Cómo te fue?

-bien fue un día tranquilo-dijo mientras se sentaba a su lado

-Ichirouta no me mientas ¿sabes? También me acorde de que día es hoy- vio como su hijo bajaba la mirada-ahora respóndeme ¿Cómo te fue?-volvió a preguntar-

-¿cómo crees mamá?-dijo levantándose algo molesto, no le agradaba el tema

-¿por qué te pones así cada vez que vas?

-¡como que por qué!- grito enojado-¡tú lo sabes perfectamente!

-Ichirouta tranquilo- trato de calmar a su hijo

-¡es que no puedo! ¿¡Cómo quieres que este si es mi culpa que el este ahí!-grito frustrado mientras que de sus ojos se empezaban a asomar las lagrimas

-Ichirouta-dijo su madre mientras se levantaba- no es tu culpa- lo abrazo- el está ahí porque…

-porque yo existo-la interrumpió

-no- dijo tomando la cara de su hijo- el está ahí porque te ama

-¿y no es lo mismo?-dijo soltándose del agarre de su madre

-por supuesto que no escucha Ichirouta…

-mamá ya basta ¿si?-la interrumpió nuevamente-tenemos esta charla todos los años y sabemos como va a terminar

-pero Ichirouta

-me voy-dijo dando por terminado el tema dirijiendose a la salida

-¿no comerás nada?-pregunto preocupada

-no tengo hambre-dijo para salir definitivamente de su vivienda, se encontraba mal, no quería hablar con nadie, todos los años era igual, le dolía ver todo lo que causo su existencia, todo lo que su familia sufrió por su culpa, pero sabía que era algo que él no podía remediar, frustrado se encamino hacia su odiado trabajo, ese lugar era horrible, pero no podía quejarse ese lugar le dio la oportunidad que necesitaba su familia.

Por otro lado el castaño lo seguía pensativo no entendía bien lo que había pasado, veía a Kazemaru caminar con la cabeza agachada unos metros delante de él, ya mas lejos de su hogar se sorprendió al ver que su peli azul paraba su andar

-¿hasta cuándo vas a seguirme?- pregunto en voz baja

El castaño se sorprendió y no dijo palabra ¿acaso lo había descubierto?

-¡te hice una pregunta!- grito sin darse vuelta-¿¡hasta cuando vas a seguirme!-se dio rápidamente la vuelta mostrando lo furioso que estaba-¡respóndeme Endo!

El otro solo enmudeció

Espero que les haya gustado

Nos vemos


	4. Chapter 4

hola!

aqui les traigo-por fin- esta continuacion que tanto me torturo

gracias a Hikuraiken por comentar y a todas las que leyeron

Capitulo 4:

-em…yo…-respondio nervioso,no penso que esto pasara

-si, tu Endo-lo apunto-¿¡ por que me seguias!

-bueno yo….ah…-suspiro- esta preocupado por ti

-¿preocupado?-se le aserco-¿se puede saber porqué?

-pues estabas muy extraño, te veias cansado y triste, no comias, pense que tal vez estabas enfermo o tenias algun problema, así que te segui

-¿tanto desconfiabas de mi que me tuviste que espiar como si fuera un criminal?-pregunto más enojado aun

-no, no, no es eso- se apresuro a decir, sabia que cuando Kazemaru se enojaba debia procurar tener mucho cuidado con cada una de sus palabras o podria terminar colgado de los tobillos sobre una fosa de tiburones asesinos- pero cuando te preguntaba que te pasaba simpre me decias que no era nada.

Kazemaru suspiro intentando calmarse-¿y por que deberia haberte contando algo de esto?- eso molesto a Endo

-porque eres mi NOVIO-recalco lo ultimo- se supone que no nos guardamos secretos entre nosotros

-¿¡esque acaso crees que para mi todo esto es facil!-le grito al borde de las lagrimas

-por supuesto que no, por eso es que quiero intertar ayudarte, hace un par de meses no te veias así, quiero que me expliques que paso, vamos- lo tomo de la mano y lo llevo hacia un parque cercano, ambos se sentaron en una de las bancas del lugar para empezar una combersacion mas tranquila.

-hace unos meses atrás mi madre trabajaba en una fabrica donde se hacia ropa a mano, pero se produjo un incendio, que acabo con ella- empezo - gracias a dios se produjo de noche por lo que estaba basia y no hubieron heridos, pero todos los que trabajaban ahí se quedaron sin empleo

- ya veo, por eso tu empezaste a trabajar

-exacto, mi madre jamás quizo que yo trabajara, pero es muy dificil que contraten a una mujer por aquí, por que en la mayoría de los trabajos se necesita mucha fuerza y resistencia y aun vivimos en una sociedad machista, así que solo contratan a hombres

-pero tu tienes solo 15 años

-si, yo tuve mucha suerte de que me contrataran. De hecho no lo iban a hacer pero el dueño era muy amigo de mi padre, así que supongo que le di lastima

-¿y que hacias hoy en la carcel?- Kazemaru se tenso y bajo con tristesa su mirada, sabia que el tema saldria pronto pero aun así no se sentia preparado pare él.

-mi…padre esta ahí- dijo a penas, por su lado Endo no cabia en la sorpresa

-¿p..pero por que? ¿Qué pudo haber hecho?

-¡el no hizo nada, esta ahí por mi culpa!- de sus ojos caian libremente sus lagrimas llenas de culpa

-¿¡tuya! Explicate Kazemaru-pidio el castaño

Se quedaron un rato en silencio mientras Kazemaru intentaba calmarse, Endo por su lado no comprendia del todo la situacion ¿Cómo era posible que su Kazemaru tuviera la culpa? Era ilogico, pero debia esperar a que su novio estubiera más sereno para averiguarlo.

-despues de que mis padres se casaron vivieron unos años en paz-comenzo su relato-ambos trabajaban en un pequeño campo a las afueras donde cultibaban vegetales, su situacion economica no era exelente, pero si lo suficiente para mantenerse a ellos mismos, a su casa y tambien a alguien más…

-¿ese eras tu no?

-exacto, mis padres quisieron formar su propia familia y dicidieron tener un hijo, pero poco despues de que mi madre quedo embarazada hubo una fuerte tormenta y el campo se destruyo por completo así que se quedaron sin trabajo y por lo tanto sin dinero

-¿y que hicieron entonses?-pregunto con curiosidad el castaño

-estubieron mas o menos 3 meses buscando trabajo, mi padre lo conciguido donde mismo yo trabajo ahora y se hizo muy amigo del dueño, por eso él me contrato ahora, pero a mi mamá no le quisieron dar

-¿Por qué no?

-veras Endo, hay muchas mujeres por est asona que buscan trabajo y uno de los pocos que hay, por no decir el unico, era la fabrica de ropa así que muchas mujeres les piden trabajo y no les comvenia contratarla, despues de todo estaba embarazada por lo que iba a pasar un tiempo sin que pudiera trabajar

-ya veo

-en fin, siguiendo con la historia durante el ambarazo de mi madre mis padres tuvieron muchas deudad por el tiempo que estubieron sin trabajo

-¿que deudas Kazemaru?

-por el terreno donde esta nuestra casa, la madera con la cual se construyo, el derecho a usar el poso, entre otras, así que casi no se podian alimentar por lo que cuando yo naci tenia las defensas muy bajas

-kaze-chan aun no entiendo que tiene que ver todo esto con que tu padre este en la carcel y por que tienes la culpa

-a eso voy Mamoru, cuando yo tenia 5 años me enferme muy gravemente, un ex-doctor que vive por los alrededores les dijo a mis padres que yo tenia pulmonia y que si no me daban los respectivos medicamentos moriria-hizo unapequeña pausa- fue por eso que mi padre robo una farmacia, para poder conseguir las medicinas que yo nesesitaba, el mismo se entrego cuando yo mejore y por eso esta ahí y lo estara por un año mas…- no pudo seguir hablando dado que las lasgrimas volvieron a correr por sus mejillas, Endo lo abrazo intentando reconfortarlo, sabia que para el debia ser duro todo lo que paso y el no había obligado a contarselo se sentia horrible por ello y mas por no poder hacer nada mas que reconfortarlo cuando el lo nesesitara, cuando su realidad fuera demasiado para él.

espero poner pronto la conty

muchas gracias a todas las que leen mi fic

nos vemos!


	5. Chapter 5

Capitulo 5

Caminando lentamente hacia su hogar paso por frente a su escuela y la observo con detenimiento por unos segundos, era realmente hermosa, con grandes patios cubiertos por un bello pasto verde brillante y con distintas canchas a su alrededor, todas bien cuidadas, al centro de todo eso un enorme edificio blanco y azul con detalles en naranja y un gigantesco rayo como decoración, por dentro cientos de salones llenos de tecnología, libros y profesores de gran prestigio para ayudar a los estudiantes a aprender y volverse personas con un gran futuro, todo eso rodeado de grandes muros para su máxima protección.

_-¿Cómo entraste a Raimon?_

_-tengo beca_

_-¿cómo?_

_-con muchísimo esfuerzo y algo de suerte_

Recordó como su pequeño le había hablado de su escuela, lo mucho que le costó entrar y lo que le cuesta permanecer, asistencia perfecta, notas perfectas…_tengo suerte_-pensó Endo

Siendo su andar llego a su destino, su hermosa casa…

Se paro en frente de su hogar mirándolo con detenimiento, era grande y reconfortante, bien pintada e iluminada, se sintió mal al entrar y ver tantos lujos innecesarios, tantos caprichos… pensó en el esfuerzo de sus padres día a día para hacerlo feliz, pensó en cada momento de sufrimiento en que las personas lo engañaban con sonrisas para no preocuparlo, sus padres, sus amigos…su kaze

Subió dando un pequeño saludo a sus padres, el día había sido muy largo y solo quería descansar

Sí, eso querría, pero no pudo… su mente le hizo recordar su suerte, tenía casi asegurado un gran futuro por el simple hecho de estudiar donde lo hacía, se sintió terrible al recordar todas esas tardes donde la pereza se hizo presente y olvido sus estudios echando a la basura el esfuerzo de sus padres

Luego pensó en su amor, su Kazemaru y lo recordó como un chico muy aplicado, sereno, bondadoso, lo consentía con sus sonrisas y lo llenaba de gozo al verlo feliz

Decidió no cenar esa noche he irse a dormir, pero su conciencia no se lo permitió, haciéndole recordar a su pequeño.

_El trabaja muy duro_

Tu novio trabajo toda la noche cargando cajas del doble de su peso que le rompen la espalda y los brazos para poder darle de comer a su familia

_El se esfuerza mucho en la escuela_

Trabaja toda la noche y además estudia con todos sus esfuerzos, saca adelante las materias más difíciles, pues si pierde la beca jamás podrá terminar de estudiar y jamás lograra algo que le proporciones el suficiente dinero

_El cuida a su madre y a sus hermas_

Se preocupa mucho por ellas, las protege lo mas que puede del hambre y del frio, les enseña a las pequeñas por que en sus colegios no lo pueden hacer por pocos recursos y cientos de estudiantes y las hace mejores personas, pues en su realidad el mundo es muy hostil, muchos que comenten robos o es más que por qué no tuvieron la suerte de el de poder estudiar o conseguir empleo, es su forma de vivir.

_El casi no tiene nada_

El vive con menos de lo indispensable y el tener un alimente cada noche se combirtio en un lujo para el ¿Por qué crees que hay tantas jóvenes embarazadas donde él vive? La desesperación las ciega, quieren algo propio, algo que sea solo suyo y que nadie se lo pueda quitar.

_El está solo y aun así sale adelante_

No tiene a su padre, sus hermanas son muy pequeñas, su madre está enferma y tu eres el único que sabe su secreto y desde hace muy poco, el está solo y así se siente, pero no le importa, sigue luchando por su vida y la de los demás.

_El es muy bondadoso y preocupado por los demás_

Su propio bienestar jamás esta primero, no se preocupa por su propia salud, el sale adelante por su familia y le da gran apoyo a todos sus amigos, necesita quien lo cuide a él.

_¿Y tu Mamoru?_

¿Qué haces tú por los demás?

Todo lo hacen por ti Mamoru, tus padres se matan todo el día trabajando para que tengas todo lo que quieras ¡ja! Si ni siquiera haces tu propia cama, estas todo el día sin hacer nada.

_Tú no te esfuerzas en la escuela_

Jamás estudia Endo, te va muy mal en la escuela y ni te importa, no sabes ni la mitad de lo que deberías, solo te importa el futbol ¿Qué acaso crees que eso durara por siempre? Es imposible, cuando más eso te dará hasta los 35 ¿y después qué? Piensas estar de vago, ¿que no quieres tener una familia?, piensas que vas a tener tiempo para estar con ella, no lo tendrás y seguramente la relación muera, el amor no lo es todo Mamoru deberías saberlo, si dejas sola a tu familia ellos también lo harán y si no tienes empleo serás el culpable de que mueran de hambre.

_Tú no cuidas a tu familia_

¿Alguna vez te has preguntado cómo están tus padres? ¿Si se sienten mal? ¿Si necesitan ayuda? No, Endo no lo has hecho, te aseguro que ni te importaría si ellos desapareciesen mientras tengas todas las comodidades que quieras

_Tú tienes de todo_

Todo lo que tus caprichos te pidan se los das, con el esfuerzo de otros satisfaces tus "necesidades" mientras Kazemaru, solo tiene a su familia, una "casa" en ruinas, un poco de alimento y agua y la escuela

_Tú no estás solo_

_Y no necesitas ayuda, tienes todas las herramientas para salir adelante solo, pero no lo haces, necesitan quien te ayude, quien haga las cosas por ti, la soledad te mataría, pero ¿sabes qué? A tu novio también lo mata lentamente, el sufre en silencio y lo le importa su propio dolor, el si necesita ayuda y tu no se la das_

_Pero tu si te preocupas por el_

Tu lo amas, no vivirías sin su sonrisa, el lo es todo para ti… y tu lo eres para él, así que levántate Mamoru, ayúdalo, demuéstrale que no está solo, dale en amor y compañía que su corazón pide a gritos mudos y el calor que su corazón pierde poco a poco.

¿alguien se acuerda de mi?

Lo dudo bastante dado que a pasado mucho tiempo, pero debo admitir que este fic es el que a torturado mas de todos los que he escrito, porque quiero decir mucho y no se me ocurre como hacerlo, pero gracias a dios este fic ya casi termina, le quedan aproximadamente 4 capitulos y el epilogo, espero terminarlo antes de cumplir los 16.

Bueno sobre mis otros fic los he estado revisando, aquí les aclaro cuanto falta a cada uno

-discriminación: terminado

-una noche de insomnio: terminado

-la enfermedad de los celos. En progreso/indefinido (escribiendo)

-contraste, frialdad, pacto: terminado

-¿¡por qué no quieres!: en progreso/indefinido

-el amor; terminado

-i miss you: terminado

-realidad: en progreso/aproximadamente 5 caps. Mas

-¡flippy!: en progreso/indefinido

-el niño con el pijama de rayas: en progreso/indefinido

-¿Qué pasaría si ya tiene un sueño?: falta el último epilogo (de Endo)

Si alguien pieza que algún fic terminado, le falto explicación o le gustaría que tuviera algo mas no tengo problema, solo avísenme

Y lo último, unas pequeñas aclaraciones

En TODOS mis fic kaze es el uke y Endo el seme, aun que hay algunos que es irrelevante como en discriminación

lo otro es que solo escribo de otras parejas por petición, como en flippy y en discriminación que aparece hiroxmido y goenjixfubuki

y por último, perdón por comentar poco, pero no se me dan bien los comentarios, así que si algunas vez comente y no lo he hecho más o lo puse en favoritos o ni siquiera he dado señas de vida, seguramente no sepan mas de mi hasta el final ¡pero mucho animo a todos¡

Ah! Y lo más importante ¡MUCHAS GRACIAS POR COMENTAR Y SEGUIR LEYENDOME!


End file.
